Modern Odyssey
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: What would the story of the odyssey be like if it took place in 2005? Find out in this story! Kinda short but i wrote it for my english class and i got an A!


The Odyssey:

Tony's Version

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Help me o muse to tell this story of a hero so bold

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Flight 16 to Scotland now boarding"_

The voice crackled over the speaker

"That's my flight" I mumbled as I got up from the uncomfortable chair. "Why did this flight have to leave at 6:15 in the morning?" I thought angrily. "But it's worth it at least, I'm going to Scotland!"

I had won the trip in a contest that my girlfriend Becky, had told me about. She thought it would be perfect since I'm Scottish so I could learn about my heritage. I wished that I could bring Becky with me but I only won one ticket, so to make up for it, when I get back home in a week, I'm going to propose to her. I boarded the plane, found my seat, jammed my headphones in my ears, and the 8 hour flight began.

Eight Hours Later…

The plane landed in the airport and we walked off into the baggage claim. Scotland was so beautiful and I was here for a week! The scenery flashed past the window of the taxi as it took me to my hotel. After lunch at the restraunt across the street, I walked along the Loch. (My hotel was right on the shore of the legendary Loch)

It was all misty and mysterious, Becky would love it here.

As I was staring across the Loch, I thought I saw something move. I strained my eyes at it and all of the sudden a huge snake-like thing shot out of the water. It was the Loch Ness monster! It leered at me and growled. I stared at it in wonder and fear, it actually existed! Its head moved closer and sniffed me, it licked its lips. "Uh-oh that can't be good" Don't you hate it when you're right about scary situations? Nessie lunged at me, grabbed me in her mouth and flung me into the air. I flew all the way across the lake and landed in the shallow water on the other side of the loch.

I got up and sprinted into the woods as fast as I could. I stumbled and tripped through the trees until I just couldn't run anymore. I fell onto the moss covered floor. A few minutes later I sat up and looked around. I was deep in the forest, no civilization in sight. "Well nothing to do but start walking" I said and I headed off. Thank god I had my backpack with me, so I had at least a few items with me. I had my jacket, a map, a water bottle, and my camera, "So I'd be lost in Scotland but at least I could take pictures!" I thought sarcastically. The next few days was filled with walking and sleeping on the cold hard ground.

After four days of walking, I finally stumbled upon a cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. I walked cautiously up to the door, and knocked. I heard footsteps and the door opened. An old woman stood there. She was very short but stood up straight and had perfect posture. She had a plain black dress on and curly brown hair. She surveyed me up and down, looking at my black hair, green eyes, and dirty clothes. "What do you want?" she asked sternly. "I've been lost in the woods for days, and I just want some food and clothes" "All right come in, but be quick about it" I hurried inside the hut. It was one room, with a bed in the corner, a small kitchen, and a fireplace. In the middle of the room was a table with two chairs and on the table was a crystal ball. The woman walked over to the kitchen and poured some soup into a bowl. She handed me the bowl and offered me a seat at the table.

"Is that a real crystal ball?" I asked "Yes it is" she sighed "and you probably want me to tell your fortune?" "Um… sure"

She bent over the ball and stared into it. A few minutes later she snapped out of her daze. "Well this is interesting" she said "What is it?" I asked. "You're in for a rough journey" she started. "Journey where?" "You're journey home" "What did you see?"

"You will have a trip over the ocean in a rowboat" "A rowboat?"

"There will be no other alternatives to sail in" she paused "Then when you get home you will have to save your wife from a monster" "Save Becky from a monster!" I gasped "What kind of monster?" "I don't know, that part of the vision was unclear" she replied "I've got to get home, but is Becky okay?" "She is devastated that you were reported dead in the Loch"

"Thank you so much" I said as I walked out the door "but how do I get out of the woods?" "Just follow the path" she said. I looked, and a path materialized out of nowhere "By the way, I never got your name" "I am Ivy, descendant of the oracle of Delphi"

I looked at the trees again and then turned back but the cottage was gone. "Goodbye Ivy" I whispered, I started walking down the path and soon ended up at the docks. I bought some food and water. I went to rent a boat but all they had was a jet ski. "This is going to be a fun ride; I wish I would've had enough money to buy a plane ticket." I got on the jet ski, started the engine, and took off on the beginning of a long journey. I rode for couple hours then I stopped to eat, which is hard to do on a jet ski in the middle of the ocean. "Only 20 hours to go" I sighed.

Twenty hours later

I fell onto the beach, and laughed with relief.

I got up and looked around; I asked a family sitting on the beach what city this was. "Coney Island" "Thanks" I said and ran off "Good thing I live in New York" I thought "Home is only around the corner" I sprinted to the subway and rode to my neighborhood.

I ran to my apartment building and jogged to the elevator. I finally got to my apartment but the door was open. I peeked in and inside Becky was serving someone a gourmet dinner. I looked closer and saw that that someone was my childhood enemy Ethan Aarons. Ethan all of the sudden grabbed Becky and tried to kiss her. That was the last straw, "Ethan!" I yelled and stepped into the room.

"Tony!" Becky and Ethan said in unison. "Get away from her" I growled. "Tony" Becky whispered bewildered. "Hey Beck" I said.

Ethan came towards me and attempted to punch me but I easily dodged his hit, did I forget to mention that I'm a black belt in karate? He tried to punch me again but I kicked him in the gut.

After about 5 minutes of fighting, I tossed the unconscious loser out the door and shut it behind him. Becky walked up to me slowly, and put a hand to my face. "Is it really you?" she asked

"Of course" I replied "You don't think I'd give up without a fight"

"What was Ethan doing here?" I asked "He forced me to feed him and then he said I was going to marry him" she answered. I grimaced "That pig" I spat "Well you obviously didn't want to marry him, did you?" "No, there's only one person I'm interested in marrying" she said "Who might that be?" I smiled. She smiled back and kissed me. I got down on one knee "Sorry I don't have a ring but I just crossed an ocean on a jet ski to get here" "That's fine with me, all I need is you" she answered. "Becky Higgins, will you marry me?" "Tony, I'd love to"

The two lovers kissed and began to live their beautiful life together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony finally reunited with his family lives

happily in the history of amazing heroes

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
